Update V21
Release Notes - V.21 Update General Changes * Pressing "H" in a Replay now toggels the entire HUD. * Update to the Jungle minimap to display Harvester timers at the start of a match and will show the purple geyser icon until a team plants a Harvester on that location. * Updated the scoreboard to no longer show global card XP collected for the enemy team. This change was implemented because it gives away too much information about Harvesting/Jungling. It will return in the post match scoreboard. * Added new audio for minions (taking damage, attacking, etc.) * Added audio for each team communication option. * Added match end audio to the game mode that will tell players Victory or Defeat. * The NDA loading screen has been removed from the game. AI * Extended the amount of time bots wait at base at the beginning of a match. * Updated bots awareness of area of effect (AoE) abilities. Bots will now try to move out of AoE range. * Fixed bots using support abilities on teammates out of range. * Fixed bots aborting abilities in scenarios that it should not occur. * Fixed an issue where bots could not aim vertically (up or down). Cards * Adjusted the price and attack speed value of Vicious Kinetic. * Increased the cost of Shockwave to 7 card points. * Updated ability descriptions for Potions. * Updated description of Dreadfeast Relic in an attemp to clarify the benefit of the card. * Bloodsoaked Armor now applies a bleed to Minions. * Radiant Mantle and Madspore Sash have been disabled for further iteration. Replay * Default Card icons are now displayed on the Hero camera instead of old card art. UI * Updated reward tooltips. * Added the ability to see empty deck slots. * Added the ability to purchase new deck slots. * Added a message when a Hero doesn't have a taunt. HUD * Updated "floating numbers" when performing various actions in-game. ** Crits are now more distinct from regular damage. ** Energy and Physical Damage difference are reinforced with icons. ** Team Card XP sharing is now more explicit. ** Card XP now uses an icon instead of "CXP" text. * Added a message when a Hero doesn't have a taunt. * On the Scoreboard Card tooltips no longer dim when enemy is not visible. * Scoreboard no longer shows card XP for enemy players. All Heroes * Added a new targeting and timer decals for abilities with wedge-shaped targeting. * Updated ability tooltips, names, and descriptions for all Heroes. * Added recovery animations when a melee Hero's combination fails to allow smoother transition while chaining. * Updated her emote. * Fixed Slow Bubble ability ending prematurely and not spawning the Bubble while jumping with Rocket Boots. * Removed cooldown and mana costs from the abilities' long descriptions. * Added vocal effort sounds when attacking, walking, jumping, etc. * Updated select screen animation. * Added specific FX when Gadget's speed buff is applied from the Speed Gate ability. * Removed the pitch offset and gravity on the Sticky Mine as it is fired. It will stop and drop when it reaches max range. This will allow it to more closely match the targeting radius of the ability. * Seek and Destroy ability now applies a periodic slow rather than a constant, persistent slow. * Updated targeting modes for the Smash and Grab ability. * Added a team-colored timer decal to Smash and Grab ability. * Fixed a couple of issues with Grux's character model. * Added voice effort audio to include attacking, jumping and landing. * Updated details on the character model. * The Slow Grenade ability can no longer be interrupted by Howitzer's other abilities. * Updated Kallari's Passive ability to display the correct description for the ability on the Hero select screen. * Added Muriel's knockback animation. * Made adjustments to Muriel's stun animations. * Updated ability names and descriptions. * Made adjustments to Reversal of Fortune ability to fix for intermittant issue of Muriel's camera detaching too early during the ability. * Updated select screen animation. * Added sound to Rampage's level start animations. * Fixed a bug that prevented the default jump ability from being used while holding down the Swipe basic attack. * Updated the FX on the Speed Buff for the Feral Roar ability. * Fixed a bug with the FX on the "Enraged" ability. * Fixed an issue where Rampage's footsteps sound FX weren't being played for his front hands. * Fixed a bug where Boulder Throw would appear visible while standing on a Shadow Pad. * Added voice effort audio to include attacking, jumping and landing. Bug Fixes * Fix for players seeing their name as "InvalidMCPUser". * Fixed a join in progress issue where towers would not reflect health accurately. * Fixed an issue where you could accept a party invite that was entering team builder and join the lobby with no Hero. * Fixed several issues related to Hero's playing the incorrect knockback animations. * Fixed an issue where the Kill Spree voice audio would simultaneously play when the Kill Streak audio was playing. * Possible fix for the critical alarm sound playing infinitely. * Fixed an error causing players to display the incorrect level when starting a game. Category:Patch Notes